Cain (RoboCop)
Cain is the main antagonist in the 1990 film RoboCop 2. He is a drug addicted criminal who serves as the leader of the Nuke Cult. Violently insane, hopelessly addicted to Nuke and godlike in his delusions, Cain was a unpredictable and dangerous foe, with a capable and loyal following. He was portrayed by , who has also played Francis Dolarhyde in Manhunter. History Rise to Power Not much is known about Cain's past. Yet according to his police record, he served in the Amazon War and was court-martialed, then sent to Danmemora Correctional Facility. He was held at Danmemora for 4 years, until there some sort of problem with security that allowed to him to escape. He then relocated to Detroit, and developed the highly addictive narcotic he calls "Nuke". Cain and the Cult of Nuke Cain first appears in the movie talking on the television, preaching as if to a congregation about the divine and pure power of Nuke. He is seen in person at a Nuke drug lab when RoboCop steps in and halts the procedures. Out of all the targets in the lab that night, RoboCop was unsuccessful in arresting Cain and his remaining thugs, including Hob and Angie, who all slip out of a rear entrance and get to their waiting limo. Inside the limo, they find an illegal immigrant worker from the drug lab, pleading not to be turned over the police. Cain demonstrates his cold and sociopathic nature by simply shooting her and pushing her out of the limo. He appears again at the Sludge Plant near River Rouge, where he captures RoboCop and has him disassembled to continue his deeds without interference. RoboCop had got the information from a corrupt, nuke addicted policeman called Duffy. Cain's revenge is terrible. Luring Duffy to a dingy backroom surgery, Cain has him eviscerated whilst still alive, whilst Hob and Angie watch. Scopolamine. C-cut it with... ssscopolamine. He is next seen after RoboCop is rebuilt, and leads his fellow officers down to the Sludge Plant for an assault on the Nuke Cult. The police officers cleave a path through the guards, but, as they near the buildings where Cain, Hob and Angie are holed up, the three escape in two armored bomb disposal trucks, laden with nuke and tens of millions of dollars of drug money. RoboCop manages to hitch a lift on Cain's truck, but is thrown off due to his wild and furious driving. Unfortunately for Cain, his sense of power clouds his judgement and he cannot resist but play a game of chicken with RoboCop, who by this time has commandeered a motorcycle. RoboCop had no intention of playing by the rules though, and threw himself through the windscreen of the truck, critically injuring the drug lord and crippling the vehicle. In a similar, but more nefarious, situation to Alex Murphy's death, Dr. Juliette Faxx, an unethical psychologist working for OCP, visits Cain in hospital. Here, after an unnerving talk with the patient, she pulls the plug on his life support, intending to kill him and use some his brain tissue for her RoboCop 2 project. Renegade RoboCop 2 Remnants of Cain's personality and motivations would later emerge in OCP's RoboCop 2. The cyborg was controlled by feeding the Nuke addiction of its organic interior. RoboCop uses this to his advantage, distracting Cain long enough for him to rip out his brain and destroy it, killing him. Personality Cain resembles everything a person would expect from a cult leader, he is incredibly charismatic and promises all of his cult followers a path to the promised land if they too became addicts on his drugs however he is also unpredictably violent and intolerant of betrayal, having one of his own followers dissected alive when he sold him out to the police. Cain appears to be obsessed to a degree of fanaticism towards religion, even using a figure from the Bible as his crime name (Cain). However one of his major weaknesses would be his addiction, and to a degree a somewhat reliance on his own drug Nuke to the point where he considers the "power" of the narcotic to be divine and pure. This addiction even carries out when he was transformed into Robocop 2. However after being killed and having his brain transplanted into the shell Robocop 2, the companies of OCP expected him to act and behave exactly like the first Robocop however he retained Cain's old personality. He was unpredictably destructive, killing the rest of his cult in a way to severe all loose ends and going on a warpath across Detroit, leaving destruction in his wake. Gallery Cain.jpg|Cain Cain 2.jpg|Cain being shown on the news stating "People want paradise. They will have it." Cain 3.jpg|Cain captures Robocop after the cyborg attempts to kill him. Cain 4.jpg|Cain watching one of his traitorous associates being dissected alive with a scalpel. Cain 5.jpg|Cain injecting himself with Nuke. Cain 6.jpg|Cain escaping from Robocop in a van. Cain 7.jpg|Cain is hospitalized after accidentally crashing his van. Cain 8.jpg|Cain's brain is removed to be used for Robocop 2. Cain's brain.jpg|Cain's brain. Cain's Remains.png|Cain's remains. Trivia *He was named after the Biblical murderer Cain in Abrahamic traditions. Navigation Category:Cult Leaders Category:Drug Dealers Category:Addicts Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Crime Lord Category:Master Orator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:God Wannabe Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nameless Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists